The Heros
by Midnight01
Summary: Diablo II Fanfic, that follows a Barb, Sorc, Paladin, two Amazons, and a Necro throught their adventures to kill the prime evils...Not completed yet. Rating will probally go up over time. Enjoy. ;-) *Part 2 Of Ch. 1 Up!*
1. Prologue & Tristrams' Fall

A/N: This: "Hi, I'm booger." Is when they're talking. This: {What went wrong?} Is when they're thinking. Something I should do more often. ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 1 and Diablo II are both registered trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment. I have no ownership rights to either of them...I just wrote what's in here, however bad it is. :P  
  
The Hero's  
  
Prologue: Tristram's Fall  
  
  
  
  
  
Cain looked up, sorrow upon his face.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
He rest Ogden's head down while Griswold stood up. He had a mad glare in his eyes, and Cain knew what he was thinking. Cain grabbed hold of his arm and spoke softly to him.  
  
"I know how you feel, but you can't just throw yourself to them!"  
  
Griswold grunted and shook Cain's grip easily. "We'll see who does the thowin'." He ran off, heading back towards town.  
  
"Griswold, you can't!" Cain shouted out in misery. He bent his head down and wondered. Wondered how everything could have happened this fast. {What went wrong?}  
  
Griswold started toward his shop, knowing what would be in there, yet not caring. He swung open the door, and not hearing Cain's last warning, stepped inside. It smelled of oil and smoke. He knew they had been setting fires, so he wasn't too worried. He went further inside and grabbed an axe. He grabbed a short sword for Cain, knowing that he wouldn't be able to carry much. He started towards the door again, when he heard small giggles from behind him. He swung around and in doing so set his fate...  
  
Cain heard the cry from Griswold's shop and started sobbing. He knew they would come for him. That's why Diablo had started for Tristram in the first place...Because he was the last Horadric Sage.  
  
The Man was huddled over, hiding his face from Cain. It didn't matter, he knew who it was anyway. The red glow coming from within' the robe gave him away easily enough. Cain was about to ask him why he had done this, all of this destruction, this death, to the very town he had saved, when Griswold walked in. Cain gasped in horror and disgust, as Griswold walked foward, reanimated by the evil and hatred that once burned in his living body. He spoke to the man, addressing him only as sir.  
  
"Sir, the holding chamber is ready." The man mumbled something, then waved his hand. The creature that was Griswold bowed slightly, causing the skin on his lower back split down the middle. Cain shrunk back in his seat, feeling very sick. The man started laughing and lifted his hood.  
  
Fire glazed eyes pierced him, yet not without a hint of shame and sorrow. Cain started to loose his breath when the man moved toward him.  
  
"It seems, Deckard Cain, that I was too strong for him after all..." He grinned evily, then walked out the door.  
  
Cain swung slowly in his gibbet, his new prison that they had him placed in. They fed him, and when he refused to eat they forced him to. As far as he knew, the world could be dead. It certainly was around him. He wept in sorrow sometimes, because he now knew, now realized...Evil is still alive...  
  
  
  
Chapter One: They Awaken.  
  
  
  
The old Necromancer sat silently, thinking of all that would soon be. He knew there was a great evil coming, and that he was among the chosen to fight it. He pondered this while life went on as normally as it did in the jungle. There were children playing with fake wands, trying in vain to raise a frog from life. The teacher, Kifna, was showing some of the more gifted young ones their very first curse. The more experienced of the Necromancers were either guarding the outskirts of the jungle, or at the kings' side. Night eventually fell as the Necromancer chanted a spell to a golem guard nearby. He immediatly came over and helped the old Necromancer up. He had decided.  
  
The Necromancer bowed slightly to the King. The king nodded, and asked: "You have reached a decision?"  
  
"That I have, majesty."  
  
The king gestured for him to proceed.  
  
"I will go at once, with your leave. I will need nothing, as I have all I need already." He tapped his head. "I only ask one thing of you."  
  
The king nodded again.  
  
"I wish to be allowed to visit the Temple of Rathma...Alone."  
  
There were a series of gasps, but the king alone looked unsuprised.  
  
"Both my leave and your wish are granted. That is all."  
  
The Necromancer bowed and backed away, when the king called out on last time.  
  
"Teiln!"  
  
The Necromancer turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't get killed, my brother."  
  
Teiln shrugged and grinned, "Why not? It's all a part of life...Brother."  
  
The young Barbarian smiled. "Home." He rushed throughout the village, looking around for a sign of anyone. He was confused. Why wasn't anyone there to welcome him? He opened the door of a shop, only to close it swiftly. Somebody had found them...Somebody had found his home. He ran, bewildered, child-like. Stumbling through the ruins of temporary settlements. {They didn't move soon enough...My fault!} He picked throughout the buildings, only finding dead people. Some of the people he didn't reconize. Some where...Different. He started to run again, strangely at peace. Or at least until he came apon his old house, tallest of all the others. His father was the chief of the village, the most blessed by Bul- Kathos among them. It had gone from father to son for 25 generations. He had been the broken link. He shook a little, feeling dizzy. He layed down, and cried out for his father, while he passed into a dream of memories...  
  
"He's just not as smart as the others. That doesn't mean he can't be the next chief!"  
  
Bran snuck closer, listening to his mother and father argue.  
  
"He should be smarter then the others! He's eighteen and can't even keep up with the six year olds!"  
  
Bran practically felt his mothers' fury.  
  
"It doesn't matter! He has the bloodline! He has strength! He's st-"  
  
"Still part of the family? I know that! But, strength isn't the only thing a chief needs! He needs to have courage. Is Bran smart enough to know what can hurt him out there? No! Can he plan? No! It's not going to work!"  
  
Bran heard his mother step back from his father. He knew this, because he was always in tune with nature. He hadn't told anyone though. He just thought that everyone was able to.  
  
"If you insult our son one more time, I promise that I'll kill you!"  
  
Bran heard his father laugh. "Try it, dear. Please. I'd like to see something as...Vicious as you attack me."  
  
Bran's mother sniffed. "You mock me as if I were nothing. Your so arrogant that you don't see past yourself and your damned pride!"  
  
Bran heard something shatter, and then a cry of pain. He couldn't tell whether it was his mother or father. He rushed into the house and seen his father standing over his mother with a knife. He ran up, but his father had already stabbed her many times. Bran grabbed his father's hand and twisted it until he heard a sharp crack. His father cried out in pain, as Bran stopped, confused and bewildered all of a sudden.  
  
His father stepped away from him, holding his broken wrist so tightly that the blood stopped flowing to it. He took off outside the house, as Bran looked at his mother and started screaming.  
  
Bran shook off his head. He remembered dreaming. Yes, dreaming about the evil father. His father had later accused Bran of killing his mother. Bran was so confused at the hostility of it all, that he took off. {And no everyone's gone because stupid Bran ran away. They came look for Bran, but Bran hid. Make them stay too long.} He started crying. He was still weeping when he heard a voice.  
  
{Evil is still alive...} He jumped at the voice, hugging himself tightly. He heard faint cries for help, but knew they were far, far away. Then he heard a new voice speak:  
  
{It is time...Join us, brother.} Bran cried out, for when this voice spoke it hurt him. He knew that the first voice didn't mean to call for him. Just thoughts caught from the air. But the second one wanted to hurt him. Yes, Bran knew that. "Bran smart when need be." He shook back and forth and decided to find this first voice. He knew the first voice was nice. He understood good and evil. That's one of the few things he did. He also knew it was connected to the second one in a way, and he knew that whatever they were, both voices were a power of some sort. So, as the day darkened to night, the wandering Barbarian set out to rescue Deckard Cain.  
  
Ally jumped to the side, as her older sister thrust with her spear. "That the best you got?" Ally taunted. Her sister grunted, throwing herself at Ally's shield. She knocked it out of the way, and put her spear on the base of her throat.  
  
"Heh, you still have much to learn, little sister." Ally threw aside her short sword, rubbing at her now sore neck. Her sister was always making fun of her, just because she was the younger one. They had been intense rivals 'since Ally was born, always fighting for the attention of the elder's. She got up and walked off toward the nearest tree. She leaped up, grabbing onto a brach and swung herself to one of the many platforms hidden in the trees. Her friends, Grey and Armos were up there, waiting for her.  
  
"Did you see that?" Ally asked as she accepted a drink of water from Armos' jug.  
  
"Yeah, we saw." Grey said. "Pure beauty, liked the way you falled." Ally punched him in the arm.  
  
"You and I both know you couldn't do any better."  
  
Armos shifted, "Well, maybe it's because us men aren't 'allowed' to be warriors, hmm?"  
  
Ally groaned, "Not this again...Like I said, it's not my fault that you can't. Take it up with the council."  
  
"But you are the head council leader's daughter! Surely you'd have some influence!"  
  
Ally rolled her eyes, "I've told you before...I don't!"  
  
As they continued arguing, an unseen eye was watching them from above. It floated down, daring the Amazon's powers of detecting it. It swooped around, and came back to the leader. He took it into his hands, listening and watching...  
  
"So, why are we being called for?"  
  
Ally shrugged to her sister, Nali. "You'd know better then me. I wasn't told a thing."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll finally be put on some kind of patrol duty?"  
  
Nali laughed, "Or maybe I will be."  
  
"Yeah? Then why would they call for me too?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe you'll get to carry all my stuff."  
  
Ally sniffed as the gates opened to the palace. Ally took in the wonderful scenes, the beautiful canopy, sun barely shining through. The gate and the walls were made of intertwined bark and twisted roots. Everything they had here was made of wood. She kept thinking to herself of this beautiful city, when they came upon the inner chambers. The roof was so high that it barely reached above the treetops, which was a considerable height. The room was rounded, shining bright with sunlight from a hole in the center of the roof. Her father on the right hand side of Queen Falcos, ruler of the Amazons. Upon her forehead there rested a crown with the crests of the major deities. Athulua in the center, spreading power to all the lesser deities. The Queen called for them to stop. They obeyed and immediatly showed their respect, bowing deeply.  
  
The Queen spoke, "I have determined that one of you shall jouney on a quest. This is no ordinary thing however. They shall be death along it's way, whether it is yours' or not."  
  
The girls nodded, showing that they understood.  
  
The Queen motioned for them to come foward. "Now, I will ask each of you a question. Whomever get's an answer wrong loses by default. It may seem like a crude way to go about this, but it is the only fair way I can think of." She turned and addressed Ally. "What is my real name?"  
  
Ally quickly replied, "Queen Falcos."  
  
The Queen clapped her hands. "It is determined then. Nali shall go."  
  
Ally slumped down, but didn't lose heart. She was going to have a talk with Nali soon...  
  
"Nali, your orders as of this moment, are to rendevous with two others. A Paladin from the Order of Zakarum and a Sorceress from the clan of Zann Esu. Then you are to assist the townsfolk. Do you understand?"  
  
Nali nodded, and left the chamber quickly. 


	2. Fated Meeting

Part 2 of Chapter One: Fated Meeting  
  
  
  
The Sorceress sniffed in disgust. Her fire had gone out for the fourth time tonight. She hated to admit it to others, but she wasn't even skilled in the arts of fire. Her focus has always been the cold. However, she did not like her food that way. She was in a heavily wooded area, and hadn't heard anything, so she decided that she'd go look for some firewood. She got her knapsack, grabbed her staff, and set out into the dense forest.  
  
Bran ran quickly. She had gone away and he wasn't going to waste a second. He was ravenous after travelling through the deserts. He had finally come upon this strange woman, waiting for the right moment. He rushed into the clearing, and started the fire by rubbing some sticks together with brush. He blew on it, making it catch quickly. He quickly chopped some wood and threw it on. He waited awhile, grabbed the roasting Junle Uchin, and ran straight ahead. He stopped, sniffing the air. There was more food nearby! He rushed forward, halting when his senses came back to him. Of course...The woman would need food too. He looked longingly at the sack of food, yet continued foward into the brush, willing to fill his belly as much he could with this morsel.  
  
The moon had risen to the center of the starlit sky when the Sorceress came back. She had heard a little bit of noise, so had come back early. She stepped into the clearing and dropped the wood she had collected, mouth hanging agape. The fire was up all the way, but her food was gone. After a little searching, she found the bones, knawed to small pieces. She glanced around, not wanting to meet what had done this. She stopped when she realized something that would be critical to her finding who did this. Nothing else had been disturbed. The rest of her food supplies were still in her sack, which she left close enough to the fire for whatever had come through here to have found it. She pondered what it could've been, when she came to at least one sure answer. {Whatever it was, it was no animal. }  
  
{ Had she seen Bran? Bran was smart, yes, smart when it came to nature. Smart. } He bent down and chewed the leftover bone from the Uchin, trying to cure the still rumbling belly. He watched the woman from atop a branch, being careful not to be hear. He would wait until she moved on. He knew she was going the same way he was. { Maybe help Bran. Strong, control nature. Like me! } He smiled as he climbed down, creating a make-shift bed out of some nearby brush. He quickly dozed.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The Paladin couldn't make sense of it. He was in the right place, both his mind and sense of direction told him so. Yet, he couldn't help feeling that he wasn't supposed to be here. He felt eyes everywhere and shadows lurked behind the corners. He shook inside, as he thought: { May Zakarum protect me. } He stepped into the deserts, setting forth the seperation of those who never met...  
  
He tossed down his sword and took up a mace. "If the undead wish to face the Holy, then let them." He rushed into the horde of zombies, shouting in the name of the Church of Zakarum. He ducked under one of the slow swings and swept his weapon down, taking out the legs of his would-be attacker. He continued fighting until a thunderous cry was heard. Everything, including the zombies he was doing battle with, had frozen in place. A rumbling started and out of nowhere a Balrog appeared. He looked around in anger, seeking his prey. It stepped foward, crushing one of the zombies under him. The Paladin turned around and took off, knowing he was no match for this titan of Hell. The Balrog roared with fire, scorching the Paladin's back. He faltered in his step, and knelt for a momentary prayer. It was all he needed. An aura of healing surrounded him and he gained strength as he ran. He searched for the exit with his eyes, while he kept his ears busy with the ever present Balrog. Stones started tumbling in his path, and at first he thought that the Balrog must've been throwing boulders at him. As more came, and the Caves filled with an evil feeling, he reconized that this had been a trap. { But, how did they know I would be here? } He grimaced in horror, as the cave started filling with Balrog. He prepared for a battle...What happened next, he didn't think he would ever understand...  
  
One of the Balrog stepped foward. He was bigger then the others and apparently their leader. He reached toward his belt, where his mighty sword lay. The Paladin started foward, meaning to get at least one blow in, when the Balrog spoke: "Halt!" The Paladin stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
{ It can talk! }  
  
"Yes, I can talk, feeble-minded human." The Balrog spat in disgust. "I have a message for you. It says that you have your chance now to go back. If you do not, I will be forced to take you prisoner." The Paladin was stunned.  
  
{ 'Since when did Hell's demons speak? }  
  
The Balrog smiled, showing sharp teeth and a breath with the reeking smell of death. "I am Rarg The Tainted, if you would like to refer to me as something other then Balrog, Herios." The Paladin was once again taken back.  
  
{ How did he know my name? } Rarg sniffed.  
  
"Ignorant mortals. You don't think we've been watching you by chance, do you? How else would we have set you up for this?" He gestured around him. "Now, are you going to turn back or not?"  
  
Herios thought for a second then said: "One question." Rarg nodded. "Why would the Three want me as a prisoner?" Rarg shrugged his massive shoulders.  
  
"Who knows? Their buisness is their own. We are only the enforcers."  
  
Herios nodded. He had expected as much an answer. He sought his own heart for a moment. While deep in thought, he caught a clear image of an enraged Barbarian, tearing through what looked like the legendary town of Tristram. He lifted his head, knowing that is where they would take him. He threw his mace to the ground. "I'm not going anywhere. You'll either have to take me prisoner, or I'll fight until my death."  
  
The Balrogs laughed at this, but Rarg, apparently the only one able to speak in "mortal tongues", spoke: "Fine. You'll be coming with us then." He rose his hands into the sky, preparing the portal to Tristram...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Teiln trudged on, dreary, but on the alert. He had gotten as far as the Jungle when he met real trouble. His mana was drained, and he was traveling alone, without protection. He had hoped to find some kind of town, yet all he found were destroyed villa's and wrecked homes. Picking through the ruins, he had managed to find some food, but nothing that would keep him alive for long. He had to find somewhere to rest, and soon.  
  
Bran heard another coming from behind. He sniffed the air. { Death! Bad smell! } He immediatly turned around to face this thing. He had no idea what he was planning on attacking, would later become one of his many new friends.  
  
Areith, the Sorceress, stopped suddenly as she heard a sharp cry from behind her. "Whatever's been following me has decided it's time." She turned, ready for the battle. Yet, she didn't see anything around here. She heard a male voice yell all of a sudden, calling for...His mother? She hurried toward the voice, careful to stay on the trail she had made through here. She was almost to the source of the voice, when she heard another.  
  
"Quiet, you fool! I'm not going to hurt you." She stepped ahead a bit, seeing a huge man, and a withered, old one. The old man was walking away from the other, who was on the ground, rocking back and forth. She came from her hiding, and called for the old man. He turned around, a grim look upon his face. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She said, while gesturing toward the other man.  
  
The old man uttered a small laugh. "Guess at what I am, then maybe you'll find out." She looked clueless, so he decided to help her a little. He gestured toward the ground. "Watch..." He started chanting. Very quickly and without warning, a creature came from the ground. The huge man shrank back and gave a startled cry. The old man looked at him in half-disgust, half-amusement. The Sorc understood now.  
  
"Necromancer..." She lifted her upper lip in a snarl.  
  
"Death." The huge man said. "Death. Bad." The old man shook his head.  
  
"A Barbarian I see." He tapped his head. "Not too smart, this one. But, apparently in tune with something, even if it's not his own mind." He crouched down to the Barb. "What's your name, smarty?"  
  
The Sorc stepped foward to stop his cruelness, when the Barb spoke.  
  
"You not evil...Just death." He stopped rocking and looked up. "Bran. Bran my name." The Necro nodded.  
  
"I'm Teiln. I'm not here to harm anyone. Just to restore balance." He got up, looking at the Sorc, grinning slightly. "He yours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, he seemed to have been following you." The Sorc grinned.  
  
"So, this is the person that's been eating my scraps." Teiln looked confused, but just shrugged. He started to walk off again, when Bran called out suddenly.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Teiln turned."What now? Do you want to be cursed again?" Bran shook his head. "Then go away."  
  
He continued walking. Bran got up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"No. You go with us."  
  
The Necro looked at Bran's huge hand, then to Areith. "What's he doing?"  
  
She shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know him."  
  
The Necro looked close into Bran's suprisingly calm eyes, and caught a vision. The Necromancer was alone, strugling against some unseen force. He fought as long as he could, but eventually he died. Then, another vision came. This time, he was with four others. The Sorc that stood before him, a Paladin, and two young Amazons. He turned his head in this vision, seeing this Barbarian, standing before a great terror. One that had haunted him into going on this quest...Diablo... 


End file.
